Magician's Bride
by Autumn Russell
Summary: Magician's Bride takes place in England about five years after the fall of Napoleon at Waterloo, with a twist. There's magic in the air.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, just a quick note about the upcoming fan-fiction. "Magician's Bride" takes place as a second sequel to "Mairelon the Magician" and the "Magician's Ward" written by Patricia C. Wrede. The main characters from both these books are the former street thief, Kim, and the gentleman, Richard Merrill (a.k.a. Mairelon). By now they have gone through two adventures together and fallen in love. The end of "Magician's Ward" trails off just after their engagement... and leaves an opening for the events that interrupt their wedding. Enjoy.

Chapter One

Kim awoke to the clear soft light of early dawn. Everything was better now that Mairelon had his magic back, and there was hope for the other rookery wizards that Mannering had ensorcelled. So far Kim's first social Season had been rife with unexpected things; coming out in Society, Mairelon loosing his magic, being proposed to by a Marquis and rejecting said proposal, falling in love with Mairelon, and finally learning he was in love with her too. The announcement of their engagement had appeared in _The Gazette_ two days ago and already Mairelon's mother, Lady Wendall, had started the wedding preparations.

Kim groaned and rolled over on the bed. She'd forgotten that she was being dragged off to Madame Chandelaine's dress shop to be fitted for her wedding clothes. _It's unfair. Mairelon has this wedding stuff easy. Maybe we should've eloped to Gretna Green. _But Lady Wendall had thought it best to have a grand wedding in London, just to continue to establish Kim's Social reputation. And here she thought that'd be over with, being engaged. _I must be dicked in the nob, _she thought with a sigh. "Touched in the head, that's what I was," she murmured to herself.

Kim continued to lie in bed, starring up at the ceiling and reminiscing about the past. Life was sure to be less eventful now, although the proposed idea of working for Lord Shoreham, chief of the magic police, did sound better than boring teas and social outings. And she'd be with Mairelon. That sold her. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown, struggling into it.

Kim knew better than to call for her personal abigail, Wilson. All that waiting while the servants ran back and forth was silly. Kim didn't like the idea of a personal maid that followed her around, but it was one of those rules of society, so she dealt with it. Mostly, Kim was hoping Mairelon was awake and in the library so she could talk to him about Lord Shoreham's offer.

Richard Merrill, whom Kim could still only think of as Mairelon, was a gentleman-born who had his own ideas about the ways of Society. He had no false snobbery, and could blend himself into any social level with ease. Of course, such things were frowned upon by the stiff-necked biddies of the upper class, as was Kim's background.

Kim had met her husband-to-be in a rather unusual way. At the time, she had been living on the street, pretending to be a boy in order to stay out of the whore houses. She had been paid to break into the wagon of a market performer – one Mairelon the Magician – and got caught. Any normal person would've turned her over to the constables; luckily, Richard Merrill wasn't like other people. He convinced her to join him in his mysterious dealings and her curiosity led her on her first grand adventure.

Mairelon had been framed for the theft of the Saltash Set, a collection of peculiar magical objects that formed the greatest Truth spell ever established, from the Royal College of Wizards. Unfortunately for the ruffians trying to frame him, Mairelon had spent the entire evening in the presence of Lord Shoreham. Still, the evidence was such that it gave Mairelon the perfect excuse to flee the country in order to spy on the French during the war. When the war ended and the real culprits had still not been caught, nor the set recovered, Richard was allowed to be the one to try. With Kim's help they were successful. They captured the real criminals and cleared Richard's name. It was then that they also discovered Kim's magical abilities. She was made Richard's ward to learn to be a debutant and a wizard. Becoming a wizard was, by far, the easier of the two.

During her musings, Kim had descended the flight of stairs quietly out of habit. She knew the servants were awake and probably preparing breakfast, so the noise would not be noticed, but still her old habits took over. She reached the library door and noticed it was ajar. Knocking quietly, she carefully pushed the door open further into the room. The light coming in through the partially curtained windows made the room seem gray. Mairelon was not there.

Kim turned back to face the hallway, leaving the library door open. She had half a thought of perhaps going and knocking on Mairelon's bedroom door, but pushed that thought out of her mind. It was undoubtedly something she wasn't supposed to do. On the other hand, no one had ever told her not to. With that resolve she turned and quietly headed back up the stairs, pausing at the top and the sight of her abagail, Wilson.

"Morning, Miss Merrill," Wilson said quietly.

"Kim," Kim corrected automatically while heading back into her room. With a smile she realized soon everyone would be calling her "Mrs. Merrill", instead of "Miss Merrill". She would no longer be borrowing Mairelon's name as his ward, but owning it, as his wife. The thought caused mixed feelings in Kim and she wondered how she would ever get used to it. She barely heard Wilson asking what she would wear today.

"Oh, um, whatever you think," Kim responded lamely. Clothes had never been prominent in her thoughts.

"The green walking dress then, Miss Merrill," Wilson asked as she pulled it out of the closet.

Kim nodded absently while Wilson helped her dress and attempted to do her hair. Kim fidgeted with the skirt promising herself to talk to Mairelon about getting some pants tailored for her. Skirts were just too hampering for anything more than walking and sitting, which was all Society expected of a lady. Kim shook her head experimentally testing her hair and decided she had better ask Mairelon about a hat, too.

Kim accepted the matching reticule from Wilson and then exited her room once more. The opened doors of Lady Wendall's and Mrs. Lowe's rooms showed that they were up, but Mairelon's door was still closed. Kim frowned in puzzlement and then continued back down the stairs, passed the library and into the dinning room, noting that Mairelon was still absent.

Kim went to the sideboard and helped herself to a bowl of oatmeal and a piece of toast, before joining the other ladies at the table. Wilson, Kim saw, had disappeared, probably into the servants' kitchen, to wait.

"Good morning, Kim," Lady Wendall said with a cheery smile.

"Good morning, Lady Wendall, Mrs. Lowe," Kim replied with a smile to each of them.

"You may call me Elizabeth from now on, when we're in private. By marrying my son we are forming a much more intimate relation, than if you had ended up marrying someone else."

Kim didn't know what to say to a comment like that. Belatedly, she said, "Thank you, Lady Wen – um, Elizabeth."

"Really Elizabeth, you shouldn't confuse the girl," Mrs. Agatha Lowe reproached.

"Oh, I'm sure Kim will know when it's appropriate. Have a little more faith in her, Agatha." Lady Wendall turned back to Kim who had taken a seat near the opposite end of the table. "Are you excited about our shopping trip today?"

Kim finished chewing the bite of oatmeal she had just eaten before responding. "I don't think 'excited' is quite the right word," she said. _I think I'd almost rather be living on the street again. _"Will Madamoiselle D'Auber be meeting us there?"

"Yes, of course. She insisted she be a part of the proceedings, which reminds me of something else. Who do you want as your Maid of Honor?" Lady Wendall looked at Kim discerningly. "I'm afraid to say that most of your former friends would not be acceptable. Is there any one else you already had in mind?"

Kim shook her head and then asked, "What's a may dove on who?"

Lady Wendall chuckled and Mrs. Lowe pursed her lips. It was Mrs. Lowe who answered. "In a wedding ceremony, there are more people participating than just you and Richard. Your Maid of Honor should be a woman you trust and admire and preferably a close member of the family. Elizabeth is suggesting you ask Renee D'Auber."

"Ask Renee about what," came a new voice from the hall outside the dinning room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kim looked up as Mairelon entered from the hallway. His hair was mussed and his face was pink, as it might be if you had been out in the cold wind. Kim glared at Mairelon suspiciously. Why would he have been out so early? Or had he been out all night?

"Good morning, Mother, Aunt Agatha, Kim," Mairelon said, coming closer to the table. "Now what's this about asking Renee something?" He looked straight to Kim for an answer.

Kim stirred her oatmeal absently with her spoon and didn't answer. She didn't want to think about it. Lady Wendall answered, "About Mlle. D'Auber being Kim's Maid of Honor, Richard. There are still many things we need to decide upon."

"Oh, no need for that," Mairelon answered with a grin as he went to help himself to breakfast. "I've already made arrangements. Andrew will be my Best-Man, naturally, and Renee's already agreed to be Kim's Maid of Honor. Shoreham will perform the ceremony and it will be held in the main audience chamber of the College. All that's left is to set the date and then all those things that you enjoy organizing, Mother."

Kim bit back a cry of emotion she didn't feel she could explain. Mairelon had gone and made a decision without her opinion. For some reason, it bothered her. Was he going to just keep deciding things for her?

Mrs. Lowe frowned and said, "Richard, I really think a church would be more appropriate than the Royal College of Wizardry."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Agatha," Lady Wendall said placidly. "The main audience chamber is larger than a church, and with as many people as we'll be inviting it is only natural to need something that size. It's also commemorative of Kim and Richard's social status as Wizards recognized by the Royal College." Lady Wendall trailed off, considering.

Mairelon sat down at the table next to Kim and grinned at her. She scowled at him but kept quiet. On impulse, she stood abruptly. "Excuse me," she said shortly and then left. When she reached the hall she sighed. Wilson came up behind her silently. Kim ignored her. She went up the stairs to the library and sat down in one of the chairs to think.

Mairelon joined her sooner than she expected him to. In fact, she hadn't really expected him to follow her at all. He had brought the remains of his breakfast with him. "Is there something on your mind, Kim?"

Kim hesitated and then sighed again. "I know I ain't, I mean, I'm not exactly the Queen of Sheba when it comes to arranging gentry affairs, but oughtn't I to get some say in my own wedding? You've gone and made a decision without asking me if that's what I want again. Just like with my come out ball. No one asked me what I'd like at all."

"Are you saying you don't want Renee as your Maid of Honor?"

"Well… no. I just wish I could've been the one to ask her or something. Who knows, I might've had someone else in mind. Jenny Correy, or someone that I've known most of life."

Mairelon frowned.

"I know – friends from the street aren't acceptable. It doesn't matter; none of them really knew me. I played a boy to them all." Kim fell silent, looking and feeling depressed. _Why am I acting this way? Who cares if they decide things for me?_ Kim blinked furiously to keep from crying.

Mairelon produced a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her, which Kim took but didn't use. She just played with it between her fingers. "Why does this bother you so much," Mairelon asked quietly with concern.

"It's like I ain't – I'm not in control of my life anymore."

Whatever Mairelon was going to say in response to that was cut off by Mrs. Lowe calling, "Kim, it's time to go."

Kim stood up and pushed Mairelon's handkerchief back into his hands as she passed him. She didn't want to go to the dressmaker's, but she also didn't want to sit alone with Mairelon. Something inside her hurt and she didn't know why. She had even forgotten to ask Mairelon about where he had been.

When Kim reached the entryway, Lady Wendall looked at her with concern. "Are you alright, Kim? You look ill."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine," Kim said trying to smile. She accepted a shawl from the footman and said, "Shouldn't we be going?"

"We'll leave as soon as Richard joins us. He said he had a few errands to run, and since we were going out, he would ride with us."

"What!" Kim nearly shrieked in alarm.

Lady Wendall looked at Kim in concern. "Are you sure you're not ill?"

"No, I'm fine," Kim repeated, trying to reassure herself in the process. Footsteps sounding on the stairs made Kim look up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Mairelon said calmly coming down the last few stairs. He was wearing his normal gentry togs. They suited him perfectly and for some reason, that was what was annoying Kim. Mairelon held the door for her and the other ladies and joined them in the carriage, sitting next to Kim.

Everyone was quiet. Mairelon was dropped off with Hunch, whom Kim had not noticed, at the Royal College. Mairelon said he had a few things to finish discussing with Lord Kerring about the Mannering situation. His goodbye felt strained to Kim and she avoided looking at him as he swept a bow to them all before disappearing inside. Kim almost wished to be at the dressmaker's where she would be ignored and could puzzle her emotions out in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kim got her wish sooner than she expected. There were no other stops to be made so the carriage ride was quick and quiet. Kim was upset with herself. She couldn't understand why she was behaving the way she was.

She followed her soon-to-be mother-in-law and Mrs. Lowe into Madame Chandelaine's to find Renee D'Auber already waiting. Kim was struck by such a bout of de ja vu that she nearly missed Renee's greeting.

"Mlle. Kim. It is of all things good to see you," Renee said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Kim managed. As much as she liked the egnimatic french woman, she had never really been friends with Renee. She was Mairelon's friend, and a curious friend at that. As far as Kim could remember, they'd never had a serious conversation to themselves. Was that why Kim was upset that her Maid of Honor had been chosen for her? She hesitated and then said, "Mlle. D'Auber, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Kim was not disappointed by the mixture of looks she was given by Lady Wendall, Mrs. Lowe and Madame Chandelaine (who had just arrived). Even the brilliant Mlle. D'Auber looked mildly shocked, but in a much nicer way. "But of course," the french beauty said and stepped aside to converse with Kim.

Kim walked a little ways away from the main part of the room and tried to keep her voice low as she asked, "Mairelon - I mean," she hesitated and then decided to use his proper name, "Richard told me that he asked you to be my Maid of Honor?" She didn't mean to make her statement into a question, but she certainly felt like a question was a more accurate estimate of her feelings.

"He did," the frenchwoman conceeded. "Do you not wish it," she asked with a frown.

"No, it ain't, ugh, isn't that," she stammered, not wanting to hurt Renee's feelings. "Even Lady Wendall and Mrs. Lowe were expecting you. I just... I guess I just wanted to know if you wanted to?"

Renee's piercing eyes looked at her quizzically. "Monsiur Merrill did not tell you and you are upset with him, yes?"

Kim shifted. She couldn't deny the statement so she said nothing.

Renee chuckled. "He is so excited you know," she confided. "Never have I seen him so happy."

Kim looked up hopefully and Renee winked at her. "I also think, me, that Monsieur Merrill wanted me to help you in these matters because I am the closest of your female acquaintance. But if you do not wish of me to be your Maid of Honor, I will understand." Renee waited patiently.

"Well, Mairelon is right," Kim said, adding an "as usual" under her breath, causing Renee to chuckle.

"Yes, I know he can sometimes take these things for granted, but he really does think of you. Why when he came to me -" but Renee's words were cut off by a reproving call from Mrs. Lowe reminded them that the dressmaker's time was very valuable. Kim sighed and went to face the executioner.

Just like with her first batch of toff clothes, Kim was paraded in front of her betters as they commented on what styles most became Kim. She spent the first hour or so just letting them talk and argue amongst themselves. Didn't they care that this was HER wedding? HER wedding dress? Shouldn't she make some of the decisions? It's not like she didn't have a mind.

She argued with herself. She knew that she was not exactly proficient at current fashions, but shouldn't she make her opinions known? Mrs. Lowe made a command for her to turn around again so they could see the most recent dress's train again and before she could stop herself, the word "No," escaped her lips.

"What did you say, Kim," Mrs. Lowe asked stiffly, having heard her quite plainly.

Kim took a breath and said, "I apologize. I should have said something earlier. I want to thank you, Lady Wendall, and you, Mrs. Lowe for your comments and your critiques, but I think that I would like to pick out my own wedding dress." She kept her tone polite, didn't use any cant phrases, and was rewarded by small smiles from Renee and Lady Wendall. Mrs. Lowe looked like she'd swallowed a lemon.

"Kim, I really think you should acquiese to Elizabeth's knowledge in this matter," Mrs. Lowe said stiffly.

"I appreciate your advice, but I would still like to choose my own dress," Kim repeated politely, but stubbornly.

Renee came to her rescue. "I agree. It is to be Mlle. Kim's special day. She should like what she wears."

Mrs. Lowe's lemon face continued as she asked with narrowed eyes, "And Kim has not been happy with her wardrobe so far?"

"I've been quite content to wear what was picked out for me," Kim continued, tone polite. "I would just like this oppertunity to voice my opinions."

Lady Wendall laid a hand on Mrs. Lowe's arm to forestall her comments as it looked that Kim wasn't finished with her thought.

Kim looked at her hands and said quietly. "I love Mai- Richard. And I understand that marriage is special. I don't want to be kept out of decisions this time. Not like my come-out ball."

She didn't look up as she waited for people's comments. She could almost hear them looking at each other and it was a moment before someone spoke.

"My apologies, Kim," Mrs. Lowe said finally, and Kim's head snapped up to look at the person she thought least likely to apologize to her... ever.

"It's fine," Kim said. Renee and Lady Wendall were both smiling proudly at her and she had to supress a sigh of relief. The problem was _Now what?_ Kim looked to Lady Wendall for suggestions.

Lady Wendall nodded. "Well, Kim, what do think of the dress you're wearing?"

Kim shrugged and then walked over to a mirror. This dress had a high collar that buttoned up to her throat, short sleeves and far too much lace for Kim's tastes. She turned and studied the back where the train was full of ... well, too much. Kim was going to reject it completely, but stopped herself as she remembered that Renee, Lady Wendall, and Mrs. Lowe were commenting on certain portions of the dress as they tried to agree on the designs for a custom dress.

After careful thoughts, Kim finally replied, "I like the sleeves."

She chanced a glance at the other women and noted that even Mrs. Lowe looked mildly impressed.

The rest of the afternoon continued in a similiar fashion until Kim was sure that she had the wedding dress of her dreams.


End file.
